


Disney's House of Villain Dick

by PinkBellPepper



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Obedience, Pet, Rape, Tentacle, consort, fucked, hero as slave, leash, master - Freeform, more disney to come, non-con, owner - Freeform, slave - Freeform, to "cum", villain as master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBellPepper/pseuds/PinkBellPepper





	Disney's House of Villain Dick

The castle was finished a few years after the fall of "Disney". When all the antagonists of the main storylines found a way to connect and communicate - to bridge the gap between realities and overtake their foretold dooms. 

Not a single pre-written story was told the way it was suppose to be, and all the villians got together and banded a mix-match of other-dimensional slaves. The poor souls built the evil-doers' headquarters - a blue-tipped castle that connected all the realities together. As giant as it was, it was often quiet and empty, saved for meetings and get-togethers of serious natures. But sometimes, villains would get together for less serious matters.

Today was one such day. 

A small group of villians met once a month, the second tuesday to be exact, to enjoy eachothers company, eat food, and share their slaves. Jafar was the first to arrive in the grand room - a huge marbled hall with stone tables and seats near the still water of an indoor mote. Jafar walked along the waters edge. His reflection was a mirage of bright reds and yellows and borders of black silk. He had piercings, gold hanging heavy from his ears and clothing, and his cobra-headed septer had been heavily jewelled since his defeat against Aladdin and the princess. It seemed he was always smiling, smug and content, nowadays. 

His slippers padded quietly over stone, while the golden chains he held jingled like bells. At their end was a deep red collar around a slender, pale throat. Formerly known as Prince Eric - with ice, blue eyes and thick, black hair.

Eric was incredibly shy around anything resembling bare skin. He had the cutest voice, one Jafar liked to wring moans out of in the early hour mornings before he had to rise. The sultan liked these Tuesdays quite a bit though, because he got to dress his slave up and show him off. 

Today's outfit was pink and flowing, the fabric soft and opaque across his breats and groin before trailing off into billowing sleeves cuffed with gold. And like his Master, the prince's ears had been studded with sapphires. His face was dusted with makeup. Jafar hadn't bothered with blush. Eric's face was already still red from the carriage ride over, his thin panties tenting as he walked on behind his master with nervous, yet obedient strides. 

Jafar took a seat at one of the seats, falling into a lounging position and beckoning Eric over. The ex-prince immediately knelt beside Jafar's legs. He leaned against him, like he knew his master liked, and kissed at his calves and knee in slow gestures of adoration. Jafar hummed a few praises while threading bony fingers through his pet's hair.

Unlike Aladdin, Jasmine, or even that wretched genie, Eric knew what was good for him. Eric never struggled - at least when it doesn't hurt - or defy him with insults and threats. Jafar suddenly yanked Eric up by the hair, forcing his brilliant eyes to look up fearfully. Jafar smiled thinly and settled back down. 

"Such a good boy. You love your Sultan, yes?"

Eric's uncertain, almost frightened, look quickly turned to bright-eyed eagerness. He lifted himself up a little, folding his hands into Jafar's thighs and rubbing. "Of course, Sultan! You're so handsome and powerful," he lowered himself, fingers brushing where the fabric bunched at his groin. "So breathtakingly strong..."

Jafar felt his ego inflate a bit, the blood rushing both up to his head and cock. He led Eric's fingers to his thickening dick and groaned as soft fingers pushed through the silk and found bare skin. He grinned, peeking a eye open to watch Eric's flustered face. The prince's breath was coming out in short, audible puffs - each one accented by a small pump of his wrist. Red puddled steadily into his face. His nose scrunched up, blue eyes flicking up to meet his master's every few seconds. All the while, praise poured from between his lips. 

"I love you, my sultan. You're so strong and powerful. I'm beneath you, beneath your greatness-" Beneath Eric's endless admiration, Jafar was quickly losing his composure. The hand around his scepter turned white and his other threaded with Eric's hair at a quickening pace before falling to grasp at the arm rest. Before he could cum, he tore Eric's hands away and thrust him up into a kiss. 

The ex-prince was gathered in thin, long arms. He willingly went, leaving Jafar's dick to throb vainly up from his fabrics like a stone tower. The kissing continued. It was slow and passionate, Jafar sucking at Eric's bottom lip until the near-reach of his climax fell to manageable heights. 

"I'm not ready to release quite yet, my dear boy," Jafar muttered against his cheek. Eric breathlessly clung at his arm, going for Jafar's neck and peppering it with kisses. "Ah~ but how hard you make that. Patience, now-" 

Eric pulled back and was set back down to his knees, back to his proper place at the sultan's feet. His own hardness was glaringly obvious. Jafar smirked and pet the back of his neck, outlining where collar met skin with his finger. 

"Don't worry, we won't have to wait long. And then I'll get to have loads of fun watching you and your ~playmates~"

But it was still an hour or so before anyone else was due to arrive. Jafar was ALWAYS the first to arrive. It was in his nature. But the presumed solitude in the grand hall was broken when, beside them, the water began to bubble. Jafar got to his feet as bubbles simmered to waves and a head of white hair broke the surface. He greeted the new Queen of the Sea with a gracious bow.

"Ah, sea witch! Greetings, though I don't recall you receiving an invite." 

Ursula regarded him with an eye roll, her tentacles rolling out from the water around her like writhing snakes. "I'm not looking for fight today," the usual theatrics were gone from her voice. She looked tired. Eric had only heard bits and pieces from his sultan, but the witch had been having trouble with Atlantica's lingering rebellion. The mermaids, while Ariel was alive, had hope. Jafar had made it clear he thought the sea witch stupid for not having a public execution - to beat down the few left who fight for her. Ursula would do no such thing. She was like a toddler - like most of the now-ruling villains - and could be exceedingly stubborn about getting what she wanted. 

Then she saw Eric a few feet behind the sultan and smiled, twiddling her fingers at him in greeting.

"Oh hello, dear boy~!" she crooned, completely ignoring the slave's master. "It's so good to see your handsome face again. How I wish I could steal you for a few nights..."  
Eric was terrified of the octopus-woman. She had stolen both himself and Ariel away just as he was getting to know the mysterious, fun-loving red head. Ursula had doted over Ariel and taunted her about some "fallen kingdom" - his first exposure to Atlantica's existence - deep in the sea. The woman he nearly fell for became Ursula's treasured pet, and he was caged by some lunatic who got hard off of compliments. 

Then one of the villains - some witch doctor or another - started to share visions of what could of been. Of how the success the villains had was desitined to fail. 

Months ago, the witch doctor came over to share with Jafar what his "could have been" could have been. 

Eric wasn't allowed to watch. But he had heard the shouts and curses and breaking vases. He saw his sultan storm down the hall to the dungeons. He knew his sultan's truiest enemies were down there, and when his sultan returned, he knew they must have been dead. Jafar had smothered Eric that night in rough kisses and breathy threats of death and torture should his love be betrayed. Blood stained his master's fingers and left a heavy metal scent in Eric's nose

The witch doctor moved on to show more villains their "could have beens" while charging hefty prices. Ursula was visited next. She paid in treasure chests of jewerly, curosity strong. The villains loved gossip. It wasn't long before the ex-prince learned about her evaded demise. 

Eric never knew he'd have it in him to kill a giant sea monster, especially not with a ship as a spear. No him, not this coward in gold bondage, saving the day and getting the girl. It all seemed too surreal to be possible. 

A week later, Urusla visited Jafar's reality to ask for Eric's purchase. When refused, she wouldn't leave. Eric was terrified she wanted to kill him. He had expected Ursula to be enraged, like Jafar had been with his reality's heroes. But instead, she became infatuated. She complimented him every chance she could, touched him and smiled and purred like a cat in heat when she said his name. And she really liked saying his name. 

So yes, Eric was nervous and he didn't want to step any closer to the witch then necessary. But Jafar would have none of it, and jerked him forward with a few tugs of his leash. Eric didn't make his master ask twice and shuffled near his back, looking up to Ursula with a pale face. And Jafar, despite his usual irritability towards the sea witch, and (to Eric's horror) handed the leash over. 

"I'm in a rather good mood today, witch," Jafar told her as she took the reigns with a surprised, but delayed giggle. "I'd like to watch, while we wait, if you don't mind." He paused to look her up and down. "And please take care not to drown him."

Eric's heart leapt to his throat as he was tugged closer, a large tentacle worming its way in between his thighs and pumping itself against him. 

"Oh, I won't kill him," Ursula gruffed, the tentacle pushing Eric's back against her large belly, his toes sweeping off the ground. The ex-prince's face was getting hot. Ursula cupped it with a gentle hand and cooed at his growing dick. She couldn't help but make a face at his attire though. 

"You dress him in the ugliest things, warlock," Ursula said. 

The sultan, dick in hand, laughed at her and continued to pump. "I could only imagine you dressing in up in a matching sea shell bra and panty set with no regard for taste." A hand came to his forehead in mock exasperation. "How dreadful."

Eric was breathing heavy, moaning a little now with each thrust. Ursula had a hand on his shoulder to keep him balanced on the pulsing tentacle, but she was shooting Jafar a pointed look. "I'd dress him the way he should be dressed-"

She leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his cock. Eric jerked, the painful yank eliciting a shaky plea from him. -"in nothing at all but a leash around his balls and at my beck and call."

Eric squirmed and threw his head back against her neck as she began to massage. He was nearly undone before she withdrew her hands and left him writhing on her limb. 

"Aren't you happy you live with me?" Jafar called mockingly. "You could be literally chained to the balls to this madwoman."

Eric was suddenly flipped around, his chest pressing against lavender skin. He was in between her bare breasts, and she pressed them tightly around him, trapping him with his face inches below hers. She was grinning madly at the idea of ball chains. 

"Oh, Great Sultan," Ursula chided. "You want -nothing- in return for this sweet boy?"

"No, my dear, I'm afraid there's no price tag. Play with him now, if you give me a good show, perhaps we can rearrange more personal play dates, hm?"

Ursula took Eric's tounge into her mouth, massaging her own tits as she rubbed him in between her breasts. Eric reacted by trying to wiggle backwards and down her belly. His chain was violently jerked up and he was dragged by the collar back to her hungry lips. 

"Don't you dare pull away from me, little boy," she growled in between kisses. There was a snarl to his tone that made Eric's heart leap. 

"I-I'm s-s-sorry-"

Ursula stopped to admire his stumbling apology, pinching his cheeks with a playful grip. "Oh, how seeing you like this makes me so wet." A tentacle raised his ass in the air, prodding at the fabric and pulling it over his pale bottom. Jafar made a happy sound behind them. 

She deep throated him with her fingers for another few minutes, the tentacle pushing past his cheeks and touching his fluttering hole. Ursula paused again when he gagged on her hand. 

"I know you know it was you who did me in, dear prince," Ursula suddenly said lowly beside his ear. 

Eric's breath stuttered, but she didn't let up finger fucking his mouth. Instead, she trailed wet kisses up and down his neck, the tip of her tentacle treading his asshole and making his legs spasm at the girth. 

'"I was mad at first-" a kiss to his lip, to his collarbone, "I wanted you dead, oh it was such a horrible vision. You were so dashing and brave and stone-faced when you drove that ship. Right. Into. My. Body." He gagged as she thrust her index finger further with each word. When she relented, Eric was only half listening (both choking on his own spit and the friction of all the wet tentacles beneath him.) His whole being still shook at her next words. 

"But seeing you like this, this pathetic shell of a man- oh honey, you are simple breathtaking like this. Ariel is fiery and gorgeous, and I'm partial to women myself, but you're like a trophy. A broken piece in the cog of destiny. A symbol of my achievement and a toy to play with."

The tentacle pushed further in, but she didn't let it go past a few inches. She flipped him so he was facing his sultan and the tentacle pumped a little. Eric slid down further and whined at how wide it was. Ursula completely let him go and began letting her tentacle thrust up and down. Eric slid on its tip, up and down, going lower and lower with each pump. 

"Oh, how cute, no hands," Jafar chuckled, but the pace on his dick had gotten a little faster. He was starting to develop labored breath, despite visibly trying to retain his cool composure. 

Ursula didn't seem at all affected by the sight on her tentacle. She was rather enjoying herself, reaching out to tug at his nipples and pinch above the fabric. Jafar groaned and she twisted a little harder. There came a second groan, full of unrestrained bliss, and Eric peeked his eyes open to see white spurt from Jafar's groin. The man was still watching his lustily. His hand kept pumping the last few strings of cum from his balls. 

And then Eric came too, dick untouched, messing his fabric in the a humilating wave of his orgasm. Ursula kept thrusting into him. Jafar kept lazily stroking his deflating cock. Eric closed his eyes again, feeling the tentacle drive deeper and deeper. 

He came a second time, and then a third. By the time he'd been slid off Ursula and onto the cold stone, he was a quaking, red-faced mess. Words were lost to him and so was any sense of pleasure - it had all settled in a numb ache. 

And this was only the start of his night.


End file.
